gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glee: The New Years, The Music: The Complete Season One
Glee: The New Years, The Music: The Complete Season One 'is a digital album of all of the songs that were released as singles, (including uncut songs from episodes) and it was released on the same date as the debut of the second season episode, N.D. Hospitality. Credits *Lucy Hale as Elizabeth Moore (performs in 27 songs) *Miranda Cosgrove as Addison Lee (performs in 26 songs) *Luke Bilyk as Daniel Mick (performs in 21 songs) *Adamo Ruggiero as A.J. Riley (performs in 20 songs) *Mischa Barton as Cheyenne McLarson (performs in 20 songs) *Andrew Garfield as Chuck Salvatore (performs in 18 songs) *Asher Book as Charlie Holden (performs in 14 songs) *Rachel Bilson as Anna Clarkson (performs in 14 songs) *Travis Garland as Shawn Dawson (performs in 12 songs) *Kellan Lutz as Rick Castello (performs in 11 songs) *Carmen Electra as Chanel Rayne (performs in 10 songs) *Blake Lively as Claira Kingston (performs in 8 songs) *Autumn Reeser as Lily Stevens (performs in 7 songs) *Jesse McCartney as Gunner White (performs in 4 songs) *Paul Iacono as Julian Carson (performs in 3 songs) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (performs in 3 songs) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (performs in 3 songs) *Judi Jai as Judi Jaiho (performs in 2 songs) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (performs in 2 songs) *Ryan Reynolds as Randy Scouter (performs in 2 songs) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (performs in 1 song) *Telisha Shaw as Aphasia (performs in 1 song) *Nolan Gerard Funk as Corey Rando (performs in 1 song) Songs #Human Nature ''(performed by Luke Bilyk) #Skyscraper (performed by Lucy Hale) #As (performed by Kellan Lutz) #Dynamite (performed by Rachel Bilson) #Smooth Operator (performed by Adamo Ruggiero) #Fluorescent Adolescent (performed by Andrew Garfield) #Black and Gold (performed by Miranda Cosgrove) #For The First Time (performed by Asher Book) #Super Bass/Fly (performed by Miranda Cosgrove and Lucy Hale) #You Don't Bring Me Flowers (performed by Rachel Bilson and Andrew Garfield) #Fame (performed by Rachel Bilson, Adamo Ruggiero, Luke Bilyk, Lucy Hale, Miranda Cosgrove and Andrew Garfield) #Downtown (performed by Paul Iacono) #My Heart Will Go On (performed by Travis Garland) #Maybe (performed by Rachel Bilson and Travis Garland) #Complicated (performed by Blake Lively) #Hair (performed by Mischa Barton) #Forever Young (performed by Lucy Hale) #Beautiful Soul (performed by Kellan Lutz) #Crush (performed by Luke Bilyk and Adamo Ruggiero) #Parachute (performed by Lucy Hale, Andrew Garfield, Rachel Bilson, Asher Book, Adamo Ruggiero and Miranda Cosgrove) #Prologue/Little Shop Of Horrors (performed by Mischa Barton, Rachel Bilson and Lucy Hale) #Calling All The Monsters (performed by Miranda Cosgrove, Mischa Barton, Lucy Hale, Blake Lively and Rachel Bilson) #Ghost (performed by Andrew Garfield) #E.T. (performed by Mischa Barton and Luke Bilyk) #Walking on Air (performed by Miranda Cosgrove) #Bloody Mary (performed by Carmen Electra and Miranda Cosgrove) #Disturbia (performed by Carmen Electra, Miranda Cosgrove, Luke Bilyk, Adamo Ruggiero and Lucy Hale) #You Make Me Feel (performed by Jesse McCartney) #Rock Star (performed by Miranda Cosgrove and Mischa Barton) #Bad Reputation (performed by Blake Lively) #We Will Rock You (performed by Adamo Ruggiero, Andrew Garfield and Kellan Lutz) #Like A Boy/Do It Like A Dude (performed by ''Mischa Barton, Lucy Hale and Luke Bilyk)'' #Love The Way You Lie/Irreplaceable (performed by Rachel Bilson) #Why Do Fools Fall In Love (performed by Kellan Lutz, Adamo Ruggiero and Luke Bilyk) #He's A Rebel (performed by Mischa Barton, Lucy Hale, Miranda Cosgrove and Blake Lively) #Tell Him (performed by Lucy Hale) #While My Guitar Gently Weeps (performed by Luke Bilyk) #Down (performed by Andrew Garfield) #Let It Be (performed by Luke Bilyk) #Give Me Everything (performed by Jesse McCartney) #Fireball (performed by Telisha Shaw and Judi Jai) #Bounce Back (performed by Travis Garland) #Hometown Glory (performed by Adamo Ruggiero) #We Are Golden (performed by Andrew Garfield, Miranda Cosgrove, Asher Book and Adamo Ruggiero) #You Are The Music In Me (performed by Miranda Cosgrove, Rachel Bilson and Andrew Garfield) #It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas (performed by Matthew Morrison and Carmen Electra) #The Christmas Song (performed by Kellan Lutz) #Joy To The World (performed by Travis Garland) #A Holly Jolly Christmas/Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer (performed by Asher Book and Lucy Hale) #The Twelve Days of Christmas (performed by Miranda Cosgrove, Andrew Garfield, Rachel Bilson, Luke Bilyk, Lucy Hale, Asher Book, Mischa Barton, Adamo Ruggiero, Matthew Morrison, Carmen Electra, Kellan Lutz and Travis Garland) #Magic/What The Hell (performed by Travis Garland, Asher Book, Mischa Barton and Luke Bilyk) #A Thousand Miles (performed by Rachel Bilson) #Beautiful Liar (performed by Mischa Barton and Blake Lively) #Do Your Own Thing (performed by Luke Bilyk) #Right To Be Wrong (performed by Mischa Barton) #Love Me Bad (performed by Luke Bilyk) #Come Back To Me (performed by Autumn Reeser) #Good Morning Baltimore (performed by Lucy Hale) #(It's) Hairspray (performed by Matthew Morrison) #Ladies' Choice (performed by Asher Book) #I Can Hear The Bells (performed by Lucy Hale) #The New Girl In Town (performed by Mischa Barton, Miranda Cosgrove and Autumn Reeser) #Welcome To The 60's (performed by Lucy Hale, Dot-Marie Jones, Rachel Bilson, Miranda Cosgrove and Mischa Barton) #Without Love (performed by Asher Book, Lucy Hale, Andrew Garfield and Rachel Bilson) #Karma (performed by ''N/A) #Alfie ''(performed by Drew Roy) #We're Not Gonna Take It (performed by Blake Lively and Paul Iacono) #He Can Only Hold Her (performed by Carmen Electra) #Crazy Little Thing Called Love (performed by Andrew Garfield, Luke Bilyk, Drew Roy, Kellan Lutz and Travis Garland) #When I Think Of You (performed by Mischa Barton, Autumn Reeser and Miranda Cosgrove) #The Tide Is High (performed by Lucy Hale) #Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic (performed by Andrew Garfield and Asher Book) #Conga (performed by Carmen Electra and Mischa Barton) #I Want To Know What Love Is (performed by Asher Book, Lucy Hale, Kellan Lutz and Adamo Ruggiero) #Billie Jean (performed by Andrew Garfield) #I Like It Like That (performed by Kevin McHale, Jesse McCartney, Heather Morris and Naya Rivera) #Cheers (Drink To That)/Headlines (performed by Kevin McHale, Naya Rivera, Mischa Barton and Adamo Ruggiero) #Just Dance (performed by Miranda Cosgrove and Jesse McCartney) #Shake It (performed by Andrew Garfield and Luke Bilyk) #Drunk On Love (performed by Drew Roy) #Know You Now (performed by Andrew Garfield and Drew Roy) #Party Rock Anthem (performed by Kevin McHale and Adamo Ruggiero) #Reach Out (I'll Be There) (performed by Miranda Cosgrove) #Caught Out There (performed by Lucy Hale) #I'm Coming Out (performed by Luke Bilyk) #You Oughta Know (performed by Drew Roy) #You've Got To Hide Your Love Away (performed by Luke Bilyk and Adamo Ruggiero) #I'd Rather Go Blind (performed by Kellan Lutz) #It Kills Me (performed by Lucy Hale) #Right Here (Departed) (performed by Miranda Cosgrove and Adamo Ruggiero) #Go Ahead (performed by Lucy Hale and Kellan Lutz) #Glitter In The Air (performed by Mischa Barton) #Littlest Things (performed by Asher Book) #Burlesque (performed by N/A) #I'm Yours (performed by Nolan Gerard Funk) #Night Of Your Life (performed by Autumn Reeser, Rachel Bilson, Adamo Ruggiero, Luke Bilyk and Miranda Cosgrove) #Numb/Encore (performed by Andrew Garfield, Luke Bilyk, Kellan Lutz and Asher Book) #One Day (performed by Travis Garland and Mischa Barton) #The Sweetest Sounds (performed by Travis Garland and Autumn Reeser) #Love Is Found (performed by Travis Garland, Lucy Hale, Drew Roy and Andrew Garfield) #Love Is Stronger Than Pride (performed by Lucy Hale) #Where Is The Love? (performed by Asher Book, Rachel Bilson, Luke Bilyk and Lucy Hale) #Detention Confessions (performed by Mischa Barton, Tyler Posey, Nina Dobrev, Blake Lively, Paul Iacono, Liam Hemsworth and James Earl III) #Misery Business (performed by Mischa Barton) #Ex-Factor (performed by Carmen Electra, Miranda Cosgrove and Autumn Reeser) #Drunk (performed by Drew Roy) #Never Forget You (performed by Carmen Electra and Ryan Reynolds) #Invisible (performed by Blake Lively) #Changes (performed by Blake Lively, Adamo Ruggiero and Travis Garland) #The Pleasure Principle (performed by Miranda Cosgrove, Autumn Reeser and Lucy Hale) #What Have You Done For Me Lately? (performed by Carmen Electra) #Nothing (performed by Asher Book) #Feedback (performed by Mitchel Musso and Erin Sanders) #Let's Wait Awhile (performed by Miranda Cosgrove) #I Get So Lonely (performed by Rachel Bilson) #Son Of A Gun (performed by Mitchel Musso and Drew Roy) #Funny How Time Flies (performed by Miranda Cosgrove) #Black Cat (performed by Mitchel Musso) #Rhythm Nation (performed by Miranda Cosgrove, Blake Lively, Drew Roy and Adamo Ruggiero) #The One That Got Away (performed by Carmen Electra and Ryan Reynolds) #We Run This (performed by Drew Roy, Miranda Cosgrove, Mitchel Musso, Erin Sanders and Judi Jai) #Knock You Down (performed by Carmen Electra, Ryan Reynolds and Matthew Morrison) #The Boy Is Mine (performed by Drew Roy and Rachel Bilson) #Fighter/Survivor (performed by Mischa Barton, Luke Bilyk, Adamo Ruggiero, Drew Roy and Miranda Cosgrove) #I Don't Wanna Cry (performed by Rachel Bilson) #Empire State Of Mind (Part II) (performed by Adamo Ruggiero) #Unfaithful (performed by Andrew Garfield and Drew Roy) #Fly (performed by Adamo Ruggiero, Travis Garland, Autumn Reeser and Luke Bilyk) #Live Your Life/Run This Town (performed by N/A) #Speechless (performed by Mitchel Musso) #Take Care (performed by Asher Book and Lucy Hale) #Shark In The Water (performed by Mischa Barton) Category:Season One Songs Category:The New Years Albums Category:Albums